hotshotfandomcom-20200213-history
Abraxas
Some basic info here because I said. Background Abraxas was once worshipped as a "Supreme God" by pagans. He was a powerful angel, with different forms and incarnation throughout cultures. However, his time as a "God" or deity of any sort was limited. The inception of the monotheistic religion created his downfall. God - his father and creator - saw the hubris in Abraxas when humans stopped worshiping him and giving him tribute and cast him from Heaven into the Underworld. Stripped of his powers and his memory of being an angel he became a demon through the power of a single demon that took a very special liking to him. Like most things for Abraxas, this too was short lived. Not wanted in Heaven, his amnesia, and confusion to the world that he was cast into caused him to be ostracized and bullied by the demons there. Ultimately he was forced to come to Earth. Now stuck in a strange limbo, he is neither in his birthplace that he does not remember but nor is he in the Underworld where he believes he belongs. Abraxas now maintains a human name "Nate" for those that did not previously know him. He struggles to find his place in the world, and considers Earth to be his eternal punishment. Personality Abraxas has an obsessive personality, he often attaches himself to things that are positive in life or those that treat him with kindness. This is the same obsessive trait that caused him to be cast out, when humans stopped worshiping him his obsession with humans worshiping him caused him to develop a hubris. The majority of what made him conceited though has been stripped away, and he takes pride in very little now. A demon filled with extreme pessimism he does not see much good in anyone although when he does this is something that he often latches onto. Easily startled, he is alert around strangers and does not trust those that he does not know well. On the other hand, he can also - ironically - be rather charismatic. He has a soothing voice, and his words are often carefully picked to lure the unsuspecting into his plans. Whatever those plans may be. He's quick to pick up on emotions and often people can see a little bit of themselves in him. Clumsy and confused, Abraxas thinks this is why the majority of demons do not much care for him. He is incapable of not knocking something over - especially if its valuable - as if bad luck follows him wherever he goes. His confusion primarily comes from the fact that memories of his old life seem to bleed into his life now as a demon. Which causes him to mix up memories, and place faces onto situations that happened with completely different individuals. This is where he gets his nickname from and it's well earned as his lack of memory is a very real ailment. Physical Appearance Once upon a time ago, Abraxas was a rather bright eyed cherub cheeked angel. His eyes an ethereal blue and his hair had an angelic quality to it. Ever since he was cast to the Underworld and ultimately came to Earth his appearance has changed dramatically. Eyes are now an almost true black, with a sickly look. Sunken in and tired. His hair does not possess the life it once did and instead seems to be stringy and a bit dirty despite the fact that he never would say that he has problems with hygiene. Skin is extremely pale to the point of where one could see veins his almost paper thin looking skin. His clothes is drab and often whatever he can afford or find. It's not new, and quite worn. There is not a style so much as a horrible malfunction of different colors, patterns and layers. Power Empathy - He has a strong sense of people's feelings and emotions. Whether this is a good or bad thing is up for debate since while this can be a rather useful skill and allows him to get a very accurate read on people and what they might be thinking or feeling (although thinking is often an assumption from their radiating emotions) if an emotion is strong enough he can be negatively impacted by it. Anger, sadness, these things can imprint themselves upon Abraxas and cause him to go into a spiral of those very same emotions. It's a double edged sword in most cases. Immortality - Immortal but not invulnerable. Abraxas has been alive without aging for an extremely long time. Some of this time he does not remember, but he is nonetheless incapable of dying from natural causes. However, he is not invulnerable in the sense that opposing forces can still very much put an end to his existence. He is especially vulnerable to "holy" objects and blades although if he is killed with such an object by being pierced through his heart he will not be killed but instead regain all that he is lost. Energy Manipulation - This is a power that comes from within, a residual left from when he was an angel. It allows him to grant life force to others, as well steal life force. He has a reservoir that allows him to keep that energy stolen from others but he cannot go over capacity as this will result in a complete breakdown of his current physical body. This energy allows him to also pick up objects he desires without physically touching them, and create barriers directly around his skin. When amplified from his reservoir he is able to go into combat with quite an immense power particularly being able to create explosions with energy that he sends out after compacting it. Relationships God - A father he does not remember that cast him from Heaven. Plot Points Something here Trivia A bean Category:Characters